FF YouFirst And Last of My Life
by Park RaeSoo
Summary: Do Kyungsoo kehilangan orang yang disayanginya, Kim Jongin...Ia merasa namja itu adalah yang pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupnya


FF : YOU.. FIRST AND LAST OF MY LIFE

Title: You.. First And Last of My Life

Genre: Yaoi, romance, sad

Cast: KaiSoo

Length: One shoot

Author: **Pure White Angel**

 _Note: tanda **** adalah flashback_

 _Happy reading…_

Seorang namja bermata besar menggemaskan terlihat murung berjalan gontai tak ada tujuan. Wajahnya sangat murung. Dia duduk di dekat Seoul Tower, dibawah sinar bulan purnama, . Namja bernama Do Kyungsoo mengingat masa lalu

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah lama berpacaran sekitar empat tahun. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin sangat mencintainya dan dia juga mencintai Jongin. Jongin selalu membawa Kyungsoo kencan. saat mereka tidak sibuk oleh jadwal padat mereka,

"Hyung, kau sudah lapar ya? Biar aku traktir" kata Jongin

"Jinjja? Kajja" jawab Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo merasa senang bisa mengenali Jongin setelah dia resmi putus dengan Suho. Jongin yang menolong Kyungsoo dan akhirnya Kyungsoo jatuh cinta pada Jongin.

Kisah cinta mereka sering ada rintangan tapi mereka tidaka menyerah, itulah kekuatan cinta KaiSoo.

Jongin menraktir makan Kyungsoo. Mereka ada di restaurant Jepang.

"Kau suka sushi ya?"tanya Kyungsoo

"Lumayan. Aku juga sudah makan mochi isinya ice cream jawab Jongin

"Mochi ice cream? Aku belum mencobanya"

"Rasanya enak hyung, nanti kubelikan"

"Gomawo"

"Wasabinya jangan terlalu banyak kau bisa sakit perut nanti" kata Kyungsoo

"Arasseo. Sushi keju juga enak"

"Jinjja? Aku mau coba"

Jongin menyuapi sushi keju miliknya ke mulut Kyungsoo.

"Ya benar, ini enak"kata Kyungsoo

"Kau menyukainya,hyung?"tanya Jongin

"Ne" kata Kyungsoo

"Jika ada waktu aku akan memberikanmu sushi keju. Apalagi aku pernah mencoba avocado sushi'

"Eh? Ada sushi alpukat?"

"Ne"

"Nanti aku mau coba"

"Memang sekarang ada variasi sushi"

"Minggu depan kau ada waktu?"

"Ada. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Dunia Fantasi"

"Boleh saja"

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin merasakan rasa sakit yang mendera dirinya

"Gwenchanha?" tanya Kyungsoo panic

Kyungsoo membawa Jongin ke rumah sakit yang biasa Jongin dirawat. Saat itu Kyungsoo merasa curiga kenapa Jongin bisa pingsan. Tak lama orangtua Jongin memberitahukan tentang penyakit yang diderita oleh Jongin.

'Jadi selama ini Jongin sakit? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku tentang penyakitnya?' batin Kyungsoo

"Penyakit kanker lambung yang diderita Jongin sudah memasuki stadium 4. Dia harus rajin menjalani kemoterapi" kata Tn. Kim

"Sudah lama dia mengidap penyakit tersebut?"

"Sejak 6 bulan yang lalu" jawab Ny. Kim

"Dan sejujurnya aku tidak ingin kehilangan Jongin meski sempat ada kesalahpahaman diantara kami" kata Kyungsoo

"Kesalahpahaman?" tanya Ny. Kim

"Ne, dan itu sudah berlalu" kata Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo tahu orangtuanya sering menentang hubungannya dengan Jongin.

"Jika ada waktu, aku akan menemaninya kemoterapi" kata Kyungsoo

Di rumah, Kyungsoo di damprat oleh ibunya

"Pokoknya kau harus mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Kim Jongin " kata Ny. Kim

"Aku tidak bisa. Karena aku sangat mencintai Jongin dan dia sebenarnya sedang sakit keras" jawab Kyungsoo

"Mwo? Jongin sakit?"

"Ne, dia mengidap kanker lambung. Apa umma dan aboji merasa puas?" kata Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo berlalu dari hadapan ibunya…

Seminggu telah berlalu, Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin pergi ke Dunia Fantasi. Mereka bersenang-senang.

 **12.00 PM KST**

"Kajja makan, aku membawa bekal. Setelah itu kita menaiki wahana lain" kata Kyungsoo

"Bekal makanan apa saja yang kau bawa hyung?"tanya Jongin

"Ada kimbab tuna dan kimchi spaghetti" jawab Kyungsoo

"Kajja makan. Wah, masakan buatanmu semakin enak" kata Jongin

"Yah, sejujurnya nenekku yang mengajariku memasak, Jonginnie" kata Kyungsoo

''Dan aku merasa senang sekali kalau kau semakin memperhatikanku" kata Jongin

"Itu karena kau sedang sakit. Apa aku harus mengabaikan kekasihku yang sedang sakit?"ujar Kyungsoo

"Jeongmal gomawo, hyung. Karena kemoterapi aku hampir mengalami kebotakan dan rambutku sudah menipis" kata Jongin

"Asalkan kau bisa sembuh kan?" kata Kyungsoo

"Ne, kuharap ada kesembuhan pada diriku"kata Jongin

"Kimchi spaghettinya tidak terlalu pedas, makanlah"kata Kyungsoo

"Ne. Ini pertama kalinya aku memakan kimchi spaghetti" kata Jongin

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Ne"

Setelah makan siang mereka bersenang-senang main disana hingga malam. Bahkan mereka makan malam diluar.

"Jonginnie"

"Ne?"

"Kau sering melihat mantan kekasihmu?"

"Aniya"

"Aku melarikan diri dan sekarang tinggal di sebuah apartemen"

"Wae hyung? Kau bertengkar dengan orangtuamu?

"Biasalah orangtuaku tidak merestui hubungan kita. Aku kesal kemudian meninggalkan rumah"

Kondisi Jongin semakin lama semakin memburuk. Keesokan harinya Jongin mulai tinggal di rumah sakit. Kyungsoo membesuk Jongin dengan membawa buah

Hospital

"Kini Jongin sudah botak kepalanya" kata Ny. Kim

"Bagaimana dengan kemoterapi?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Dia baru saja menjalani kemoterapi keempat, meski sedikit beresiko" kata Ny. Kim

"Apa dia sudah makan?"

"Ne, 2 jam lalu" kata Ny. Kim

Kyungsoo sedang memandang Jongin yang sedang membaca novel.

"Selamat sore" kata Kyungsoo

"Sore hyung" kata Jongin

"Baca novel apa?"

"Aku baca novel yang menarik. Firefly Summer, novel terjemahan"

"Ibumu berkata kau sudah menjadi botak karena itu kepalamu.." kata Kyungsoo cekikikan

"Kau mengejekku, hyung?"

"Aniya, tetap saja keren" kata Kyungsoo

"Jangan bohong" kata Jongin sambil mempout bibirnya

"Aku serius. Aku kupaskan apel ya" kata Kyungsoo

Di awal musim semi, Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar kondisi Jongin bertamba buruk. Kyungsoo menemukan umma Jongin yang terduduk lemas di ruang operasi

"Jongin.. Kata dokter sel-sel kanker telah menyebar cepat di seluruh tubunya. Tumor di lambungnya membesar jadi sulit diambil" isak Ny. Kim

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaannya?"

"Belum tahu" kata Ny. Kim

Pukul 3 sore, Jongin dipindahkan ke ruang inap. Jongin sedang berjuang melawan penyakit yang dideritanya. Namja berkulit tan itu terlihat sangat kurus, bibir dan wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Hyung" kata Jongin

"Wae?"

"Aku sejujurnya tidak kuat lagi"

"Wae?"

"Ini berat bagiku. Aku sudah seperti lumpuh. Aku tidak bisa menggerakan kaki dan badanku. Dan.. Ini saatnya aku pergi"

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar ucapan Jongin. Airmata Kyungsoo mengalir deras.

"Aku..Aku ingin kau baik-baik saja tanpa aku. Jika aku pergi aku tidak ingin kau menangisi kepergianku. Relakan aku pergi hyung" kata Jongin semakin lemah. Airmatanya juga ikut mengalir.

"Andwaee.. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu" isak Kyungsoo

"Hyung, aku akan menjagamu. Aku tidak akan bisa tenang jika begini. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, hyung. Berjanjilah, jika aku sudah tiada, kau jangan pernah memberikan hatimu pada namja lain. Hanya aku.. Aku ada di hatimu, hyung" kata Jongin

Airmata Jongin terus mengalir. Kyungsoo mengecup dan melumat lembut bibir Jongin. Jongin terlihat damai.

"Pegang janjimu padaku, aku menulis banyak tulisan di sebuah kotak. Kotak itu ada di rumah idaman kita. Aku membangunkannya sebelum aku sakit, agar bisa kita tempati setelah menikah'

"Ne, aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan memberikan hatiku pada siapapun. Karena kau ada di dalam hatiku"kata Kyungsoo

"Gomawo hyung. Kepergianku segera tiba. Aku akan menunggu saat-saat aku pergi. Jika kau lelah tidurlah. Temani aku disini hyung. Aku takut sendirian.

Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam dan menganggukkan kepalanya

Pada tanggal 9 Maret pukul 02.40 dini hari, Jongin menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Namja berkulit tan itu meninggal dalam damai.

Saat pemakaman Jongin, Kyungsoo tak kuasa menahan tangis begitupula dengan umma Jongin yang hampir saja pingsan. Isak tangis keluar dari keluarga yang ditinggalkan

" _Jongin-ah, kau adalah pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupku. Aku tidak akan memberikan hatiku pada yang lain karena kau sudah ada di dalam hatiku. Aku memegang janjiku. Aku akan tetap selalu mencintaimu. Tunggulah hingga aku bisa menjumpaimu_ " batin Kyungsoo

Setelah upacara pemakaman Jongin, Kyungsoo berada di sebuah rumah yang dimaksudkan oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo yang masih berpakaian serba hitam menemukan sebuah kotak berwarna coklat muda . Kyungsoo membaca beberapa lembar kertas yang ditulis Jongin.

" _Tuhan, aku sangat mencintai Kyungsoo hyung. Dia segala bagiku. Tuhan, bisakah Engkau memberikan kebahagian pada kami selamanya_?"

Di lembaran kertas terakhir bertuliskan

" _Tuhan, izinkan aku memiliki Kyungsoo hyung seutuhnya. Sekarang dan selamanya_ "

Airmata Kyungsoo kembali mengalir. Dia menangis sesenggukan

" _Tuhan, terimalah Jongin di sisi-Mu. Terimalah semua amalnya. Kudoakan agar dia bisa memasuki surga-Mu_ " kata Kyungsoo dalam hati

TES.. TES.. TES..

Airmata Kyungsoo mengalir saat mengenang Jongin. Kyungsoo sangat merindukan apapun tentang Jongin.

"Bogoshipo, Jongin-ah" isak Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo jarang makan. Dia kehilangan nafsu makannya setelah kepergian Jongin dua tahun yang lalu. Setelah dua jam duduk dibangku , Kyungsoo beranjak dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Di rumah idaman, Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia memandang foto Jongin di meja nakas.

"Jongin-ah, aku sudah memegang janjiku untuk tidak bisa bersama namja lain. Sampai kapanpun aku akan setia padamu. Selalu mencintaimu meski kita berada di tempat yang berbeda" kata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidur dalam keadaan meringkuk tanpa selimut. Terlihat sosok namja memakai pakaian serba putih

"Jongin-ah"kata Kyungsoo

"Aku datang kemari untuk melihat keadaanmu. Makanlah kau bisa sakit. Melihat keadaanmu seperti ini membuatku sedih" kata Jongin

"Jongin-ah. Bogosiphoo.. Saranghae" kata Kyungsoo

Tak lama sosok Jongin menghilang di hadapan Kyungsoo . Apa itu hanya halunasi Kyungsoo saja. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya..

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo pergi ke makam Jongin dengan membawa bunga kesukaan Jongin, Lily Putih.

"Jongin-ah, aku akan selalu memegang janjiku agar aku selalu mencintaimu dan menjaga hatiku untukmu. Kau merasa senang bukan? Aku tidak akan pernah berpaling pada siapapun. Aku hanya mencintaimu dan akan tetap selalu mencintaimu. Kau sudah ada di dalam hatiku, Jongin-ah' kata Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mengelus batu nisan Jongin. Foto Jongin yang terpampang disana sedang tersenyum manis.

"Hari ini sangat cerah Jongin-ah. Banyak burung bertebangan. Matahari bersinar sangat terang. Awan berarak sangat cepat. Dan aku bisa merasakan semilir angin. Aku pergi dulu Jongin-ah. Jika ada waktu aku akan datang kemari lagi" kata Kyungsoo

KYUNGSOO POV

Aku berjanji pada Jongin untuk tidak selalu meratapi dan menangisi kepergiannya. Bisa dikatakan airmata ini adalah airmata terakhirku.

Tuhan telah menerima Jongin dan menempati surga-Nya. Aku bisa merasakan Jongin memperhatikanku dan menjagaku dari sana. Kenangan indah diriku dan Jongin tak akan pernah pudah. Kim Jongin adalah orang yang paling aku cintai

Aku pulang ke Seoul dengan bus. Aku memandang keluar jendela melihat langit biru yang cerah, tak berbanding. Aku melihat lautan, gunung dan lainnya.

Sejenak aku memejamkan mataku, aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

Dua tahun Jongin meninggalkanku, aku memulai hari yang baru dengan senyuman dan semangat yang baru. Kupercaya Jongin selalu melindungi di surga.

The End

 _Mianhae chingudeul FFnya gaje dan kecepatan_

 _Like + Comment juseyooo_


End file.
